Wet Nightmare
by Elemental Demon
Summary: Narumi has a nightmare that leaves her in horror and pleasure: kyuufemnaru, oneshot, rape, femnaru


**Hello I'm elemental demon and this is my first fan fiction I have every done so, I hope you all like it.**

"**Hello" demon talking**

"_Hello" person thinking_

"Hello" person speaking

**Wet nightmare**

Deep within the village of the leaf a lone blond haired girl was asleep in her bed. Her name was Narumi her appearance was so beautiful that it could make men kill for her. She had blond hair the went down to her lower back, her eyes were sparkling ocean blue, her face was flawless, she had three whisker marks on each of her cheeks. Her body was perfect a slim figure that other women would die for, she had d cup breasts, and a perfect ass.

As she slept great fear and horror struck her face but along her face was a sense of ecstasy and pleasure.

Xxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxx xxxx Narumi's dream xxxx xxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxx

Fire burned though the village the buildings were in ruins and the villagers bodies were scattered across the once great streets. The smell of there bodies were strong enough to choke a man. Only two things were seen moving in this burning grave. Narumi wearing her traditional clothing but with what appeared to be the hokage's cloak and a man with pure blood red hair that went all the way to his mid back, his eyes pure red with spilt pupils, his teeth were sharp like fangs, his body was perfect, and nine red tails were coming from is back side wearing black shirt and pants.

Narumi was crying as she ran from this man her tears blinding her along with the smoke of the burning ruins of her home.

"**Narumi were are you"** the man said with pure evil in his voice as he walked after her **"don't you want to play with me" **the man laughed

Narumi shocked at the sound of his voice tripped and fell to the ground turning over to see the dark figure looming over her"Kyuubi" she said weakly

'**Yes" **he said very calmly a wicked smirk came across his facehe then grabbed her andslammed her to the ground. He started licking her cheek as his hands moved to her shirt

"Stop please" Narumi cried tears forming in her eyes Kyuubi looked at her and licked the tears from her face greedily

"**Now this is no way for the hokage to act" **he said cruelly Narumi gaining enough courage raised a fist to strike Kyuubi only to have it blocked and having her shoulders pinned down **"are you angry that I killed everyone you hold dear to you and I'm now going to make you my mine" **Narumi looked at him in shocked. Kyuubi took the chance to rip off her cloths with his clawed hand the only clothing that remained was the hokage cloak she worked so hard to get

Narumi realized what was going to happen to her he was going to violate her **"I think you need something…oh yes" **Kyuubi then summoned his chakra and formed two piercings and a black collar with a loop in it for a leash. He grabbed the collar and placed it on her neck he then proceeded to grab the piercings. Narumi then tried to struggle free only to be held down by his tails

Kyuubi proceeded to her nipples taking a good lick of each one. He then took out a needle and grabbed one of her nipples **"now this will only hurt for a second"** kyuubi said he then took the needle and stabbed it though. Narumi then let out a blood curdling scream. Kyuubi then took a piercing and put it on he proceeded to put the other in by the end of it she was crying.

"**Time to make you mine"** he said smirking at the new dark thoughts in his head

"Wait, I cant be yours I'm not a demon" Narumi whimpered

"**Poor girl you still don't realize that I can make you I demon so you are mine"** he said as he grabbed the collar around her neck and then pulled her into a kiss "**now lets get started" **as hesaid that he began to take off his cloths to reveal his ten inch member

Narumi then franticly struggled to get free Kyuubi then took his tails off her and forcedly placed her on all fours " no stop this" she cried trying to run kyuubi quickly grabbed her rear and four of his tails wrapped around her limbs and held her in place

Kyuubi then positioned himself at her pussy **"don't struggle or it will hurt" **he saidat that moment he forcedly trusted himself in her. She let out a scream and almost immediately one of Kyuubi's tails brushed against her face.

"**Ssssshhhh, it will hurt at first but then you'll start to like it" **he said as he pulled out only to trust back in

"Fuck you" Narumi said trying desperately to get free

"**Now there is the spirited girl I love but I think you need to learn obedience from now on you are only to refer to me as master or love " **he thenstarted to move in a pace

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch" Narumi said as she clenched her teeth from the intrusion

"**Oh it seems you're getting wet you love this don't you" **he said with asmirk as he felt the cool liquid coming from her

"No" she said shaking her head in denial

Kyuubi only smirked as he sped his pace. He heard no scream or whimpers but rather he heard a low moan** "did I hear a moan from you"**

"No" she yelled to cover what she did

"**Well then I'll just continue till you admit it" **Kyuubi then took two of his tails and started to brush them against her breasts and nipples. Absolutely Kyuubi heard her moan in pure pleasure smirking he immediately continued what he was doing

"_I moaned I shouldn't have done that but it felt so good"_ unknowingly Narumi started to move with Kyuubi's pace"_oh god what I'm I doing but I want more"_

''More give me more" she pleaded abandoning all reason for pleasure. Kyuubi could only smile at her

"**More who" **Kyuubi said

"more master give me more" she yelled kyuubi then took his tails off her limbs and stared to brush against her and sped his pace and did her harder. Narumi then stared to moan and purr in pure pleasure

After thirty minutes Narumi reached her climax and Kyuubi came in her as he came he took Narumi and bit her on the neck as he did this seven red tails sprouted out, her pupils became split, and she now had claws and fangs "I love you master now can you take the collar and piercings off me".

"**I love you too and no" **he said with a smile as he opened a portal to hell

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx real world xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narumi awoke from the terrible nightmare she the felt wet within her legs she quickly removed the bed sheets to she that she had an orgasm.

Deep within the contents of her mind Kyuubi was peaceful sleeping. Dreaming of destroying the accursed village and rape and love of his jailer

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you like this story. So please review, comment, or do what ever

If you didn't know Narumi's nightmare was Kyuubi's dream. They dream the same thing


End file.
